Friends
Friends (also called neighbors) are other players who you consent to interact with within the game. Currently, players can only visit friends' Ice World, not Dino World. Gameloft has stated, however, that they would like to add the ability to visit Dino World in a future update. Automatic Friends Several main characters have villages that you can visit. You don't have to do anything to add them - they are part of the game. Adding Friends There are several ways to add friends. The easiest way is to make a Gameloft Live account and sign in while you play (have to be on wifi for this). Then click on the "Friends" icon and then choose to "Visit Other Village. You can keep clicking through random villages - when you find one you like, choose "Add Friend." The other player will be sent a friend request, and they can accept or deny it. If they accept, they will show up on your map of villages and you will be able to visit them. Since the latest update, however, players are limited to adding five friends from random villages. If you want to add more friends faster, you can go to "Add Me" on the GL Forum and look for other people playing Ice Age Village ''on the same platform you use ''(often you will not be able to see friends, or you cannot exchange gifts with them, if they use a different platform). Once you have their usernames, you can add them within the game by going to Gameloft Live within the game. At the Gameloft home screen (tap the + button and choose "go to Gameloft Live"), go down to "friends," and type in the people's names (one at a time) and add them. Once you have friends, tap on a friend's name in GL, and you will see three tabs across the top for the friend; the middle one one say "friends" -- tap that, and you will see a list of all of that person's friends. Tap one of the names (preferably you will see one already playing Ice Age Village) and tap the + icon to add that person as a friend. You can continue going to the person's friends list and adding more and more people, one at a time. You can also sign in using Facebook, but this is not usually as popular as it requires adding people as facebook friends to have them as friends within the game. Benefits Friends can be a great way to earn , , and . Once every 24 hours there are three ways you can help each other out: *You can Gift each other. These will be random, either 100 , 1 , or 1 . *You can find Scrat in friend's villages, and be rewarded with or an . *You can collect from friend's Hyrax Tree (if they are level 20 and have purchased it). You will be given a (more rarely, an ), and you'll be helping your friend's Hyrax Tree grow. **If you repeatedly tap the Hyrax tree as the heart comes out, you may get more than one heart; sometimes you can even get a heart *and* an acorn. Generally, you have no control over whether your friends will return the favor and gift you back. However, the main characters (except Scrat) automatically return gifts (twice a day actually!) and collect from your Hyrax Tree. Following Players If you don't want to add a random player as a friend, but still want to revisit their village, choose to follow them instead of adding them. You may only follow 5 new random villages per day. And available follow slots are limited - you will gain an additional follow slot every 5 levels, starting at level 6. Followed players show up just like regular friends - you can visit their village any time, and can like their village, find Scrat, and collect from their Hyrax Tree once a day. The only real difference is that your village won't show up on their friends screen, so they may not visit your village in return. This is still very useful to you, however, as the more villages your can visit and collect from, the easier it will be for you to complete missions that require collecting from friends. Additionally, if you visit a random village that you really like, following them is a certain way to make sure you'll be able to visit it again, because if you send a friend request that is ignored or denied, you won't be able to find that village again. To stop following a village, simply select "Unfollow" the next time you visit it or choose to add them as a friend. Note: In villages you visit, the Hyrax Tree may (but doesn't always) appear full-grown even if it is not. This may have been fixed in the latest update, however.